


Just a Little Smile

by GuileandGall



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devine and her crew having a much deserved night off leads to Corso asking the captain why she doesn't let loose a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished playing out my smuggler's story line or Corso's romance. So a little slack is requested. I got a screen shot of her sharp little teeth and that combined with some of the representations of cathar NPCs in the game got me to thinking about how she would react to those types of stereotypes. Would she adjust her behavior or would she make people more uncomfortable? I think her reaction would depend on the people around her at the time.

**Just a Little Smile**

Corso leaned in the doorway of the mess just watching. The Corellian whiskey was flowing amidst the laughter. Then there was the captain, in the middle of it all, but still somehow separate. Despite the lack of armor she still stood out from her ragtag crew. Even in leather and a subtle killik silk top, along with her trademark boots she was the one thing in the room his eyes were drawn to. The scantily clad twilek dancing on the table could not draw his interest away.

When the room rumbled with bright infectious laughter, even the entertainers stopped and joined in. Riggs caught a rare sight--Devine's smile. It made his widen in appreciation. The big surprise was that her grin seemed to grow before she tipped her head slightly toward her shoulder. He wasn't sure if it was because of all the attention, or because she'd caught him watching. He never actually saw her blush, through the coy cant of her head and the softness in her eyes always gave it away.

Later that evening when he passed her quarters he heard that sweet voice. "You too good to lose your credits to me anymore?"

The taunt served its purpose--to get him to stop and say something. Anything. "I figured there were enough other suckers for a few more hands."

She laughed and tosses a datapad back onto the desk that she cut leaned against. "You just going to stand in the doorway or are you going to come in?"

"Is that an invitation, ma'am?"

The tiny cathar groaned at him as he crossed the space, but when he stopped and leaned over her it turned into a purr.

"Tell me something," he said, keeping his lips just a hair's breadth from hers.

"Maybe."

It was more of an answer than he was used to but it still made him mirror the smile that lit her bright eyes. "Why don't you smile more?"

Devine reclined a bit, meeting his eyes. "What are you talking about? I smile." Just to demonstrate she flashed him a quick crooked closed-lipped smirk.

"Not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean, Corso?" Devine challenged.

"You vibrant, but always so reserved when you smile. Somehow you always manage to catch it and keep your mouth closed. You do the same thing with me," he said, his voice softening with the last. He set his hands on her hips and kissed the tip of her nose, which she wrinkled at him.

He could feel the warmth of her hands through the rough fabric of his shirt. With a quick glance at her petite hands he was near certain the answer when he glimpsed her carefully manicured claws. With a deep sigh, she lifted his gaze to hers with a clawed fingertip beneath his chin.

"Corso, many still see the cathar as beast or sensual oddities. Freaks," she added, wriggling her fingertips at him. "Especially humans. I mean fine, but thick body hair--fur, for argument's sake. Then there's the claws and pointed ears." Devine flashed him a toothy grin, and he could clearly see the sharper more fang-like teeth. "No need to accentuate the beastly image people already conjure or my carnivorous nature, even if I prefer a perfectly cooked steak to anything sentient."

"I don't … that is to say, we don't think that about you."

"Yes, I know. Sadly, the rest of the galaxy is made up of more than just the beings on this ship."

"Okay," he continued, pulling her tighter against him and showing a touch of selfishness. "How about just with me?"

"Corso."

"Hear me out. I don't think you're a freak. I think you're amazing and beautiful. Even more so when you smile like that." He paused and smiled back at her softly when she offered him a prime example. His hands skimmed over the areas not covered by fabric--her arm, her neck, then swiping his hand slowly back over her head. "You're absolutely stunning. And when you smile, you could make the galaxy stop."

"You're biased," she argued, embracing him tightly.

"Completely. Doesn't mean I'm not right, though," he countered. Corso kissed her softly to halt any further discussion on the topic. It deepened quickly as her claws scratched lightly at his back.


End file.
